Here We go Again
by Bad Ass Nerd Alert
Summary: At 39 years old Harry Potter is killed. He awakes in a room with the founders. They send him back in time to when he was only ten. Powerful Harry! Independent Harry! Lord Harry! Elemental Harry! Manipulative Dumbledore! Some Weasley bashing. This is my first fanfic. AU Non Canon. R&R, also enjoy. XD
1. Prologue

**Hi so I am new to fanfiction and this is my first fic. Let me know what you think? I also need a beta so if anyone is interested let me know.  
Prologe: The Death of a Hero**

It was Thursday May 19th, 2020 when Harry Potter died. No one mourned his death. He had been there hope ever since that fateful day in 1981 where he was dubbed the boy-who-lived. As the years past the resistance against Voldemort died. People began to lose faith in Harry Potter, and he began to lose faith in himself. All of his friends were dead. All gone to various raids.

That day in May, Harry Potter was found in an old muggle alley by the Dark Lord. Harry had given up. There was no point of carrying on. The muggles all knew about magic by now, and Voldemort had destroyed almost all of Wizarding and muggle Europe. The other continents all put up wards to protect themselves from the war. But it was too late for Europe.

Yes, on May, 19th Harry Potter's body died. When he was shot with the killing curse though he found himself in a room of people. He recognized none of them. Each one wore a robe. The first of the group was a tall man, he was dressed in a dark red robe with gold trim. The second was a shorter man in robes of green and silver. The third was a plump woman in yellow and black robes. The final was another woman in blue and bronze robes. Harry had a feeling these people were the founders of Hogwarts.

"Ah, Harry Potter we have been waiting for you." They all said at once. Harry not sure what to say just remained silent.

"We don't mean to scare you or anything, son we just mean to say that we have been awaiting your arrival here for decades. I am Godric by the way. Godric Gryffindor at your service."

"And I am Salzar Slytherin greatest of the founders four."

"I am Helga Hufflepuff, it's great to meet you Mr. Potter."

"I am Rowena Ravenclaw. It is nice to finally introduce myself."

"I'm sorry, but am I dead?" A very confused Harry asked.

"No, you are not." The founders chorused. "Your body is dead but your soul is still alive."

"Then why am I here?"

"You are here because we are going to give you a choice young one. This is a choice that you will only be granted once. The choice is to send your soul back in time to the day before your tenth birthday, or you can move on to death. If you choose to go back you would be able to save the lives of all of your loved ones." Rowena explained patiently.

To Harry this was everything he could ever want. He would be allowed to redo everything, change the war. He could save his friends. And this time he would know not to trust Dumbledore or the Weasleys. He could be his own person. The only thing is would he still have all of his magic?

"I'll go back, but first there are a few things I need to know." When the founders looked at him expectantly he continued. "Will I still be able to perform all of the types of magic I am able to do now? Also will I still have the knowledge that I have?" Rowena was once again helpful, but she was the most intelligent witch to be born.

"Yes you will still have any knowledge, memories, and abilities. The only thing is as you know Dumbledore put blocks on some, so you will need to remove the blocks from these abilities once again. Are you ready to go back?"

"Yes, thank you for this opportunity."

"Oh and Harry when Draco Malfoy offers you his hand in friendship it would be wise not to go making enemies." Godric said quietly. Harry just nodded his head. With that the founders began chanting as a whole.

"Damus Harrium Potterum nostra scicentiae. Mittamus eum retrat praeterito in die Lunae a.d. XVI Kal Aug. MCMXC." (Latin for: We give Harry Potter our knowledge. We send him back to the paston on Monday, July 30th, 1980.)

Harry felt himself being engulfed in a white light before everything went black.

**Okay so that's the end of the prologue the first chapter will be longer than this don't worry.**


	2. Chapter One

**First I'd like to say sorry for not updating. I was swamped with homework. So thanks to all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I put a poll up on my profile for what house you want Harry to be in when he starts Hogwarts. I just realized I had no disclaimer last chapter. I will probably forget to put one most of the time so here is one for the whole story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or places you recognize from the world of Harry Potter. I am just having a playdate with all of them.**

**Reviews: A few of you asked about Ginny. She will be a main character. She won't be in Gryffindor. I am thinking either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. When the time comes I'll put up a poll.**

**Chapter One**

When Harry woke up he was surprised to find himself in a bed and not on the hard floor of an alley somewhere. That was when he remembered, the founders, everything. He was young again. And from what the founders said he was only just turning ten. This gave him a year to prepare to face Dumbledore.

"Boy, up, now!" Petunia! She was alive again. His Aunt, Uncle, and Dudley were all still alive. Harry didn't know how he felt about that. Last time they had been charmed by Dumbledore to abuse him and hate him. He had never been able to release them from it. Harry was unsure if they would still hate him if he took the charm off.

"Coming Aunt Petunia!" Harry sat up and looked around. He hadn't seen the cupboard in 28 years. He looked around. On the corner of one wall was a crayon writing of his name. Hary. He had spelt it wrong. He had wrote it though before he knew how to actually spell his name.

Something he wasn't going to put up with anymore was how the Dursleys had treated him last time. Even during the war he had always had food, no matter if it was just an apple or a pack of crackers, he still had it. He wasn't going to not go without food for days on end again. Another thing was his body. He was fairly certain that he had several unhealed broken bones. Harry also knew he would have to redevelop, all of his muscles. Sighing he stretched.

Before exiting his cupboard Harry tried doing some wandless magic to make sure it still worked. First he performed a simple levitation charm. When it worked Harry couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. It worked, but it's power was no where near full. He sighed, Dumbledore must've already placed the blocks on him. Harry then continued testing his abilities. He first cast an undetectable extension charm on his cupboard, a muggle repelo, and a silent charm. Now he would be able to escape his relatives notice when he needed to.

He got out of his room and went into the kitchen were his lovely family was waiting. Dudley was fat, not as fat as he was when Harry had last seen him though. His Uncle was was always a walrus. Harry couldn't even imagine him as skinny. In fact if Harry saw a skinny version of his uncle, he'd pass out from shock. His Aunt's neck was long as a giraffe's.

"Boy, cook breakfast." His Uncle barked. Harry didn't think so. He was done being the Dursleys slave. Besides it was his birthday after all.

"But I don't want to." At this his 'family' looked like they'd been slapped.

"Freak what do you mean you don't want to. My parents took you in, your a burden to them. Cook my bacon NOW!" Harry couldn't help but grimace at his cousin's, predictable, spoiled behavior.

"No, you see it's my birthday, and I feel like leaving here. I know what I am." Harry paused and waited for his Uncle to react. His pause was met with satisfaction.

"Don't you say that boy. I'm warning you. When we took you in, we swore we'd stamp the freak out of you."

"What's wrong Vernon, are you scared that your little Dudeykins will get hurt?" Dudley was of course confused, and being the spoiled brat he was, butted in.

"What are you talking about Freak? I wanna know. And as if you could scare my dad. Why would anyone be scared of a freak like you?" And he didn't know when to quit either. "You're just jealous my parents aren't dead drunkards like yours."

"Dudley you wanted to know? I'm a wizard. AND MY PARENTS WERE WAR HEROES! NOT DRUNK, IDIOTS, THAT DIED IN A CAR CRASH!" Harry paused shortly before wand lessly casting a tickling hex at Dudley.

"I've had enough of this household and I'm leaving. Good bye family." Harry snapped his fingers and disappeared.

He found himself in the familiar streets of Godric's Hollow. He had apparated to a small alley that was long forgotten. In order to make sure no one saw him, Harry cast a quick disillusionist charm on himself. He cautiously exited the alley. Outside he saw the monument to his parents in the square. Harry did a silent salute to his parents. They had died to save him, last time around their monument had been destroyed. He would make sure that didn't happen again this time around.

Harry walked towards the convenience store in the village. Before entering he cancelled the disillusionist charm and did some glamour charms to make himself appear older. Harry walked to the floo and threw in some powder. "The Leaky Cauldron", he called out.

Harry felt the sickening sensation of going through the floo. When he stepped out he breathed a sigh of relief. Hearing his stomach grumble reminded Harry he hadn't had breakfast. Walking up to the bar he ordered two eggs sunny side up, and a glass of pumpkin juice. When Tom brought up the price Harry remembered he had no money.

"Shoot, Tom. I've got no money on me. I was going to go to Gringotts later. Can I give you a magical oath saying that I'll pay you back later today?"

"Nah, it's fine. You look trustworthy. Just pay me back the money later." Harry thanked the man before gobbling down his eggs and heading over to Gringotts.

**Okay so that's all I have time for right now. I'll hopefully update tomorrow depending on homework and track practice. Next chapter is Gringotts, and Dumbledore's reaction.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hey sorry for the wait, but I slipped on the ice and broke my arm. I am typing with only one hand so it is taking along time. Updates might be slow for a few weeks. Hopefully I'll get better at one handed typing. What I'm typing right now I hope will end up being 5k+ in length. Who knows if it will actually reach this length. This chapter is Dumbledore's reaction, and gringotts. If you haven't checked out the poll please vote. I am leaning towards Slytherin right now, but I might choose Ravenclaw in the end. Also sorry for the wait. I was reintroduced to sleep. XD Merry Christmas to those who celebrate and Happy New Year!**

**Gobbledegook is italics.**

**Parseltongue is bold.**

**Chapter Two**

Harry had always been impressed by Gringotts in his old timeline. No matter how many times he saw the huge bank, he just couldn't believe how complex it was. The bank to your average witch or wizard seemed annoying. They had to walk up to a teller, who almost always was an impatient goblin, state their business, present a key or proof of identity to the goblin, and wait to be taken to their vault. Following this painstakingly slow affair they would need to climb into an unstable cart and follow the twisted tracks down to their vault.

Many pureblood wizards thought they were above that, though. They held the belief that they were higher up in society than anyone who had even a sickle, less than them. Harry loved the way that the goblins forced those purebloods to follow the same protocol as everyone else. However, if you or your family was close to the goblins, or highly respected among them, for having shown great respect towards them; then you had special privileges.

Last time around Harry hadn't found out about the Potter family's good standing with the goblin nation until halfway through the war, after Dumbledore had died. Even then it was only through, his visiting Gringotts himself did he find out. It seemed Dumbledore's manipulations had lasted through death. Naturally, when Harry found out what had happened to his accounts he went livid. Hopefully he would be able to put a stop to Dumbledore's manipulations, at least financially today.

Harry was about to step up to the teller, in order to regain his privileges, when he realized he wasn't dressed formal enough. With a silent wandless charm his robes were elegant, and made of Acromantula silk, one of the finest materials out there. Taking a deep breath he took a step towards the teller only to be shoved out of the way by none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"Move child, I have business to do." Lucius drawled in an extremely arrogant tone. Lucius Malfoy had died early on in the war due to a temper tantrum his master had thrown. Both of the elder Malfoys had been killed in his frustration. Harry was amazed at how similar Lucius was to Draco in both looks and personality.

"I'm sorry but I was here first sir." Harry didn't really feel like fighting with Malfoy today, but weakness was not something to show in front of goblins.

"Boy, do you know who I am? I am Lucius Malfoy, Lord of the house of Malfoy, and Advisor to Minister Fudge." Wow. Did he really need to flaunt his name and wealth in everything he did. Harry wasn't sure how rich the Malfoys were, but he did know that they had no where near as much money as he did. The Malfoys had a small fraction of his wealth. No, he wasn't going to stand down.

"The real question is, do you know who I am?" Lucius couldn't believe it, a mere child was standing up to him. This boy couldn't be more than nine. Even though the child was wearing robes of Acromantula silk, something he wouldn't even buy for Draco unless it was for a ministry function, he still couldn't see why the child would stand up to him.

"No, I don't make it a habit to associate with peasants." Hopefully this would show the brat some respect. Yet, it wasn't enough.

"I'm sorry to correct you Lord Malfoy, but I am no peasant. Now if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to." The Malfoy lord was too stunned to do anything but watch the child walk ahead to the teller.

Malus Asinus had been having a very good day. he had yelled at some wizards. He had made some rich wizards mad, and he had just watched Lucius Malfoy get silenced by a mere boy. Yes, this day was going well. He was curious as to who this boy was. He was dressed in the clothes of the rich, but he was alone. He had also never seen the boy at Gringotts before. This boy was certainly going to be one to watch. What surprised the goblin even more though, was being greeted in goobledegrook, and the use of his name. Most wizards payed no attention to his nametag.

"Good day Master Malus Asinus. May your gold always flow. I have came here today in order to claim my inheritance and read my parents' will. I would also like to take an inheritance test, claim all lordships and heirships I am entitled to, and I would like to take a magical ability test. After the test I would like to follow up on the information revealed. May I speak to my account manager first?"

"Certainly this can all be done, we will however need a drop of your blood to see your identity. This is to ensure you are who you are for security purposes, and so we know who your account manager is."

"Of course Master Asinus." The boy didn't even bat an eye when Malus took out a knife to prick his finger with. The goblin pricked the young wizard's finger and let the blood drop onto a parchment. He then tapped the same finger with the other side of his dagger in order to heal the cut. Malus murmured something under his breath. The blood starting writing. It revealed the name Harry James Potter.

"Right this way Mr. Potter. I will bring you to your account manager Torqueo." Harry gave a quick nod and followed Malus off into the halls beyond the desk. Inside the great hall at Gringotts were cubicles, and hallways that led to offices. Harry was taken to an office. Inside the office was several couches, a mahogany desk, a tapestry, table, and a mini bar. Harry was instructed to take a seat and make himself comfortable. He just nodded and thanked Malus.

Torqueo entered, he was dressed in full body armour that showed he was not someone to mess with. In his previous time line Torqueo, had taken a strong liking to Harry and even helped him after Gringotts fell. Harry hoped that this time they could have another, similar, relationship.

"Mr. Potter, Malus tells me you came here hoping to claim all Lordships, and heirships you may hold. He also informed me that you would like a herritage test, and an abilities test, along with reading your parents will?"

"That would be correct Master Torqueo. If you would prefer we can speak in goobledegrook, if you'd like." Harry knew that Torqueo had no love for the goblin language, and only used it in formal circumstances, but Harry wanted to impress upon him that he was no ordinary client.

"English is fine Mr. Potter. Now I think we should start with the heritage and ability testing, as those will take the longest. While we are in the process of waiting for them to be complete, we will read your parents' will."

"That sounds like a good plan. Everything in here is confidential, yes?"

"Of course it is. Now let us begin. I will need some of your blood." Torqueo wasn't surprised when the young wizard in front of him showed no reaction to this. Malus had informed him thoroughly on everything the boy had said. This boy was a puzzle. He acted very mature for someone his age; was able to hold his own against one of the biggest pureblood bigots he had ever seen; and he wasn't afraid, like most purebloods, about giving up his blood to a goblin. The young Potter boy, was certainly one to watch.

Harry remained silent as Torqueo took 14 drops of his blood, putting seven into each of each two vials. Torqueo then got up, saying he'd be right back. He took the vials with them in order to drop them off in the testing room.

"Right now, the test will take three to four hours. Do you want to read your parents' Will?"

"Yes sir. That would be nice. I was wondering if they had been read already or if they haven't yet." Now this was a genuine question. For last time around the Wills of both his parents had been destroyed before he'd gotten to see them. Harry suspected Dumbledore, but that had never been proved.

"A wizard by the name of Albus Dumbledore, he stopped them from being read. However you are the son of these two people and can read them here privately." Harry smiled at this. It would be nice to be able to read his parents' Wills at last.

"Right then, here they are." Torqueo said, pulling them out.

"Last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter and Lily Rose Potter nee Evans.

We James Charlus Potter, and Lily Rose Potter nee Evans, swear on our magic that this is our most recent testament, and hereby revoke all previous wills. Before we begin Lily, and I would like to acknowledge something, Sirius Black was not our secret keeper. We decided to change at the last minute to Peter Pettigrew. If we are dead then this means that Peter was the traitor, not Sirius. Though you should all already know this, as Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, cast the fidelius charm." When Harry read this bit he cursed. The bastard knew it all along!

"First we leave to our good friend Remus John Lupin, the sum of 100,000 galleons, along with a lifetime supplies of Wolfsbane potion, and our cottage in Ireland. Good luck are friend. Next to our friend SIrius Black, we give 50,000 galleons and our stock in Marauder Industries. Make it the best joke shop out there mate. Third to Severus Snape, although James hated you, we'd like you to know that Lily forgives you, and that we will always owe you for warning Dumbledore. To Severus Snape we leave 75,000 galleons to be used in potion research. Lastly to whoever is in charge of Harry we leave the monthly sum of 5,000 galleons for his care. In regards to our Harry we leave him everything else.

Here is a list of people who are supposed to care for him if we don't make it:

Sirius Black, his godfather.

Remus Lupin

Frank and Alice Longbottom

Amelia Bones

Leanne and David Boot

If all of our friends have died we leave Harry as a ward of the state. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCE IS HARRY TO BE LEFT WITH LILY'S SISTER PETUNIA DURSLEY!

If our son is not given to a caregiver, we specified, we as his parents declare him emancipated."

Harry was livid. Not only was he never supposed to go to the Dursleys, but he could have grown up with a loving family. The only good thing about this was that he was emancipated. He chuckled, at the fact that his coming back in time must have thrown a huge wrench in Dumbledore's plans.

"Torqueo, now I know this isn't on our agenda, but I was wondering if I could view account statements, and a list of all properties I own, along with any stocks I hold in companies?"

"That would be fine, but I believe it would be better to do so after we have seen the results of your heritage test. Shall we check on those tests now?"

"That would be perfect."

"I'll go and get them then, Mr. Potter." Harry watched Torqueo walk out of the room. He was wondering if his results would look any different than last time around. Last time they were only able to gather some data because by the time Harry thought to take the test, Gringotts had been corrupted. Harry didn't have time to think more on the matter, for Torqueo had returned.

"Right now, Mr. Potter here you go. Take a look." Torqueo handed Harry two sheets of parchment. One said ability test, the other said heritage test. Harry decided to read the ability test first, so that he could figure out just what needed to be done.

"Ability Test for Harry James Potter

Areas of magic

Master means completed skill, has a mastery, or has learnt and perfected all elements.

Prodigy: Natural affinity, higher up than master

Transfiguration: master

Potions: master

Charms: master

Defense: prodigy

Occlumens: master(blocked)

Legilmens: master(blocked)

Wandless Magic: master(blocked)

Silent Magic: master(blocked)

Parsel Magic: Master(blocked)

Magic Gifts:

Metamorphuges(blocked) hair, height, eyes, and face

Parselmouth

Animagus(unregistered), phoenix, wolf, fox, snake, and hawk

MAGIC IS SUPPRESSED BY 50%!"

Like last time Harry was shocked at the abilities he had. He was angered that Dumbledore had the nerve to block his abilities. On top of the blocks his magic was only at half of it's capacity. Harry was amazed that his magic was still as powerful as it was. Dumbledore was going to pay.

"Well, Mr. Potter your results are surprising. I have never met a young wizard with that much promise. We can remove the blocks after your heritage test." Harry smiled, Torqueo had said the same thing last time around as well.

"Heritage results for Harry James Potter,

Heir to Ancient and Noble house of Potter, paternal

Heir to Ancient and Noble house of Gryffindor, paternal

Heir to Ancient and Noble house of Ravenclaw, maternal

Heir to Ancient house of Slytherin, by magical conquest

Heir to Ancient house of Gaunt, by magical conquest

Heir to Ancient and Noble house of Black, by Will

Heir to Noble house of Evansway, maternal

Heir to Ancient and Noble house of Hufflepuff, maternal"

Harry couldn't believe it. His mother was descended from Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. He was the heir to the four founders. Harry handed the parchment over to Torqueo who read it silently. He watched as Torq's eyes widened.

"Well Mr. Potter it seems here that you are the heir to several powerful houses. Because you were emancipated, you are eligible to claim all heirships and become the lord of all the houses. I have contacted Lord Ragnook, and he has arranged for Malus, whom you met before, to get a list of all of your estates, and stocks. He should be here any minute now." As if on cue, Malus entered with a long sheet of parchment.

"Mr. Potter, pleasure to meet your acquaintance again. Here is the list of what you own, we however at the current time only have what the Potters own. The rest will be owled to you." Malus said, ever so polite. Harry decided that he liked him. Grinning, he accepted the parchment.

"House of Potter

Family Vault

500,000,000 galleons, 1450 sickles, and 237 knuts

Trust Fund

50,000 galleons

Stocks

30% of the daily prophet

10% of Madam Malkins

40% of Flourish and Blotts

Properties

Potter Manor

Potter Castle

Potter Mansion

Potter Cottage

Summer Time

Potter Island"

Harry couldn't believe how much land he owned. Last time around most of his properties had been destroyed by the war. What was even more impresive though, was the fact that what he had seen today, was only the potter estate. Harry was going to be very impressed with his total amount of land.

"Torqueo, if you don't mind, could I claim all lordships now?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Potter. I had Malus, bring in the rings, while you were looking over the Potter properties." Torq took out a box. In the box were eight rings. Each ring was gold, with a family crest in the center, where a gem might've been on a muggle ring.

"Now all you have to do, to claim your lordship is slip on the rind. If it accepts you, than something will change about your appearence. Each ring, also acts as a portkey, even if there are wards up to prevent portkeying out. They will bring you to that vault if you say vault, the headquarters, of that rings estate if you say home, and to any preset destination. The ring will also be invisible when you want it to be. As you have eight rings total, they will all merge into one. All you need to do is think which ring you would like to be seen. If the ring doesn't accept you, you will be in pain. Are you ready to begin?" At Harry's nod, Torq continued. "Let's start with the Potter ring." Torqueo said, as he passed Harry the ring.

The Potter ring, like the others was gold. In the wizarding world all Lord rings were gold, and all heir rings were silver. All rings had the crest of their house on them. The Potter crest was a dark blue, with a red shield in the middle. The shield had four different animals drawn on it. The animals were a fish, dragon, beetle, and eagle. They represented the four elements. Harry slipped the ring onto his finger. It fit. He took the next ring, and slid it on. Once he had all the rings on he looked in the mirror.

Harry almost didn't recognize himself. He had grown a whole foot taller. His hair was now longer and less messy. His eyes were still green but they were darker. His skin had gotten slightly darker, and he had gained some weight and muscle. Harry Potter was no longer a short stick. He had the appearance, of a wealthy pureblood.

Harry had read some of the books about him last time around. They all depicted him as a little boy with messy hair, green eyes, a scar, and plenty of muscle. Now he looked like a pureblood, not Harry Potter. Now he wouldn't need to deal with crazy fans. He smiled to himself, thinking about how it would be without all the stares.

"Mr. Potter, should we remove the blocks from you? Or would you prefer to wait another day. It is getting kind of late."

"Could we remove any tracking charms, and the blocks suppressing my magic and on my wandless magic today? We can do the rest at some other point."

"Certainly. I am going to have a curse breaker come in and do it for you." Harry nodded, and waited patiently for the curse breaker to arrive. He was surprised when the person who came in was none other than Bill Weasley. This Bill Weasley was a lot less scared as the one Harry remembered. In Harry's previous timeline all the Weasleys, accept Molly, Arthur, Ron, Percy, and Charlie had been trustworthy. The twins, and Bill had refused to get involved, and Ginny was in love with him. Harry hoped that Bill wasn't loyal to Dumbledore right now.

"Aww… Curse Breaker Weasley, good to see you here. This young gentlemen here needs some blocks and any tracking charms removed.

"Sure thing Torqueo, sir." Harry stood up and walked over to Bill. Meanwhile Bill began casting diagnostic charms. Unlike ones for healing, these were used for detecting curses and charms. Bill's eyes widened as he got his results.

"Holy Crap. You have a lot of blocks on you. Which ones did you want removed today?" A concerned Bill asked.

"Any that are suppressing my magic, and blocking my wandless magic, as well as any tracking charms." Bill nodded and began muttering things under his breath. When he was done he waved his wand and nodded to Harry.

"Umm...I hate to be nosy but who cursed you? I noticed several illegal blocks, as well as all sorts of charms. I not only removed the tracking ones, but any like the tracking. And you had blocks on so much of your magic it's a wonder you aren't a squib. Then there was dark residue. My diagnostics called it a horcrux, but I don't think…"

"Mr. Weasley, my name is Harry. Harry Potter, and I'd appreciate it if this information doesn't get shared with anyone outside this room. By the way, thanks for removing all those things. Don't worry about the horcrux for now. Can I make an appointment with you to have the rest of the blocks removed?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter."

"It's Harry."

"Only if you call me Bill then."

"Okay Bill. It's getting late. I need to get going. Oh Torqueo could you give me the floo address to the main Potter property?"

"That would be Potter Castle, and it's Potter Castle. You might want to adjust the wards and who is allowed in, for now."

"Thank you, Torqueo. Also could I have a bottomless, weightless money pouch that is synched with the Potter Vault, and will only work for me?"

"Of course, we do charge a 500 galleon fee for the bottomless ones."

"That will be fine Torqueo." Torqueo shook Harry's hand and handed him a pouch. With that Harry was escorted out. He went back through the alley, and into the Leaky Cauldron. There he paid Tom for earlier, along with leaving a generous tip, and flooed home.

**Here We Go Again**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, was having a wonderful day. It was the Summer, and all of the noisy, annoying students were gone at last. Oh he may not look it, but behind that cheery grandfather facade, Albus Dumbledore hated children. They were all brats, and the only reason he put up with them was because otherwise he'd have to deal with more annoying people.

But this Summer was going to be even better than most. Most Summers he had to attend boring staff meetings, find a new defense professor, attend wizengamot meetings, and attend ICW sessions. This year though he was going on vacation. He had taken a whole month off from minding other's business just so he could finally relax. He was going on vacation to Rome. In Rome he would dine in the best wizarding restaurants, enjoy touring famous wizarding sites, and go to the coliseum.

He was just about done packing too. His portkey left in an hour. The only problem Albus was having was figuring out where to pack his magical instruments. True, he was on vacation, but you never know when Harry might suddenly leave the Dursleys. He was surprised that Harry hadn't already. He had placed Harry with them in order to ensure he was abused. Then when he entered the wizarding world, he would instantly think of Dumbledore as his rescue.

Each instrument monitored a different curse/charm that he had put on Harry. But because all of his instruments were various sizes, and they were all quite fragile, and necessary if he was to continue stocking Harry...Well he couldn't bare to part with any of them. Each instrument represented Harry. Whenever one charm broke it's instrument would make all sorts of noises that would let Dumbledore know. And if Harry somehow escaped the Dursleys, or found his way to the Magical World all the instruments would light up and make noises.

However all day Dumbledore had been out looking for the perfect trunk to keep them in, so he did not see any go off. When Dumbledore arrived back in his office that night, with the trunk, he had known nothing about what was happening to his poor little tools of manipulation.

When Dumbledore arrived back in his office, he nearly fainted when he heard all of the noise. All of his instruments were making as much noise as one possibly could. Dumbledore was shocked that Harry had not just managed to escape the Dursleys, but he had also found the Wizarding world, and gotten some blocks and tracking charms removed. Now this was problematic.

Dumbledore ran over to his fireplace, and put a pinch of floo powder in. He needed to make some floo calls. Hopefully he would be able to find Harry before his portkey left. Dumbledore called a man in the auror department names Kingsley Shacklebolt, to look for the boy. He called in some favors with other workers in the ministry asking if they could try to track the boy. Then Dumbledore, himself went to Gringotts.

Harry couldn't have removed those charms himself, and the only place in Diagon that removed the kind of thing Dumbledore placed on him was Gringotts. So it was there were a very frustrated Dumbledore was at 8:00 pm that night, the time when his portkey was due to leave. Alas Dumbledore thought to himself, we all must make some sacrifices to the greater good.

Unfortunately for Dumbledore at 8:00 pm there were only a few tellers open, so he had to wait in a very long line. When he finally got to the front half an hour later he came face to face with an ugly looking goblin. The goblin's name tag said Malus Asinus.

"Hello goblin." Dumbledore thought he might as well be polite at first. And he had read in the famous Gilderoy Lockhart's book Dealing With Goblins that it was polite to refer to them only as goblin. At the same time Malus was thinking. 'Oh great, here comes another one of those idiot wizards who thinks he knows everything about us goblins.'

"Would you like to make a deposit sir?" Malus asked attempting to be polite.

"No, I'm here to inquire about whether or not someone who is in my care was here earlier." This was a lie. Harry Potter was not in Dumbledore's care, but what did this goblin know. Goblins were inferior beings after all. Malus knew what Dumbledore was trying to do, and decided to play with him.

"Oh and who might that be?" 'Aww...goblins, how idiotic' Dumbledore thought.

"A Mr. Harry James Potter."

"If I could see the Potter Lord ring on your finger then I could answer whether or not he was here. If you don't have the ring, I'm afraid I don't have the authority to answer your question."

"I do not have the ring. But I am Albus Dumbledore, surely you have heard of me?"

"I'm sorry I don't make it a habit to learn about arrogant wizards."

"How would your superiors feel if they knew what you were saying? Why don't you let me talk to one?"

"My boss would congratulate me and give me a promotion for the way I handled you. Now there are others in line. So could you please step aside."

"You haven't answered my question about meeting with your boss yet."

"He is busy with a very special client. Now if you have no deposit or withdrawal that you like to make, please leave. I have next to no more patience for your type."

"No, I don't need to visit my vault, but-"

"But nothing. Do I need to call security. They have even less tolerance than me. Now goodbye."

"That will not be necessary." Sighing in defeat Dumbledore flooed back to Hogwarts.

Where could Harry be? Dumbledore didn't like this, the feeling that right now he had no clue as to where Harry was, and he had no idea where to start. Harry needed to not know about the wizarding world until Hagird showed him it in a year. He needed Harru to believe that no one wanted him, that he was a freak. And then he, Dumbledore could become a mentor for Harry, and then when Harry defeated Voldemort he would let Dumbledore take the credit. He needed Harry convinced that he was in debt to Dumbledore. But none of this could ever happen if he couldn't find Harry and take him home. Not to mention obliviating this whole event. He could do that tomorrow though, right now he needed to sleep.

**Here We Go Again**

"Torqueo, I have dealt with the wizard oaf."

"Very good, Malus. He won't be back tonight?"

"No maybe tomorrow, I told him you were busy. I was also very rude. He told me that my boss would hate my being rude. But I told him that you'd probably congratulate me. It's amazing how accurate our guess was concerning his involvement with Mr. Potter."

"Yes it is. Tomorrow will be a long day I suspect. We will probably have to deal with old guy again. Mr. Potter is scheduled to come back soon to go over more things. When he comes we'll update him on the current situation."

"That sounds like a plan oh brother of mine."

"Yes it does Malus. Now let us toast to our recent fortune." Torqueo got up and took out two bottles of Goblin Brew. The two clanged them together before saying in unison:

"Screw all those you can, except those who are richer, and win all the money your hands can get." The two brothers laughed and clanged their bottles once more. This time the satisfying clink was heard. The two smiled greedily and grinned like the chesire cat before both passed out on the floor of Torqueo's office.

**A/N Sorry again about the later update. Like I said I broke my arm and typing with one hand sucks, I'm not sure when I will be able to update regularly but wish me luck. Also I'm not sure if I did Dumbledore right. What did you all think?**

**On a side note both Malus and Torqueo will be important characters later on. And both their names are Latin. ****Malus Asinus means Bad Ass and Torqueo means Torture. So the two brothers are literally Bad Ass and Torture.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you thought. I'm trying to type faster with one hand.**


End file.
